Automated control systems are becoming increasingly popular for managing various aspects of buildings. These systems enable automation of various systems such as lighting, heating, ventilation, air conditioning (HVAC), and security. Automated control systems also enable automation of appliances such as washers and dryers, ovens, and refrigerators and freezers. A typical automated control system is controlled by a central hub to which systems and appliances are connected and is managed through a user interface. The user interface is generally accessed via a wall-mounted terminal, mobile phone software, a tablet computer, or a web interface. Automated control systems may be programmed to perform various functions without any management or input from the user. In addition, the user may manually input commands through the user interface to manage the various systems and appliances that are controlled by the automated control system.
The present invention is a smart electronic device management system that enables automated management and control of electronic devices such as timed sprinklers and lights. The system is configured to calculate a sprinkler schedule using data retrieved from an external source such as a weather application program interface (API). Various electronic devices may be managed or controlled by the system by electrically connecting or wirelessly connecting the devices to the system.